


Bad Match

by Nathy_Marisson



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Crack Relationships, M/M, Por Fin Kazemaru y Fudou interactuan en un mismo equipo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: Genda hace un movimiento con la barbilla para señalar a uno de los nuevos miembros del equipo. Sakuma lo sigue con la mirada y desde la posición de Kazemaru va hasta un extremo de la cancha, en una de las bancas se encuentra el otro problema para el capitán: Akio Fudou.— Mala combinación… —Susurra ya resignado a que aumenten sus dolores de cabeza.
Relationships: Fudou Akio/Kazemaru Ichirouta
Kudos: 3





	Bad Match

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno gente, ¿Qué me cuentan? Yo... pues, quería escribir algo sobre mi OTP, y no tenía idea de que, hasta que apareció un fan art de KamonKaze en tumblr y ¿saben? ¡Era material para one-shot! y aquí me ven, publicando sobre la OTP nuevamente. Espero les guste~

**Bad match - One-Shot  
***

  
Ciertamente, los entrenamientos en el instituto imperial no eran los mismos, desde que se presentó al nuevo entrenador y la reacción del capitán Sakuma -que representaba a la mayoría de jugadores- el ambiente se había vuelto tenso. No solo por la falta de miembros del club que no quería asistir a las practicas, jugadores que se habían retirado con la excusa de bajas calificaciones y el bajo porcentaje de jugadores que se presentaba a las reuniones de estrategia.  
  
La situación del Club de Fútbol del Instituto Imperial peligraba, y eso lo sabía Sakuma, quien al tener el puesto de Capitán de ese equipo sentía como sus compañeros de la cancha se alejaban de este deporte que tanto aman, todo por Kageyama.  
  
Otra cosa sospechosa y que no dejaba tranquilo al equipo era que el nuevo entrenador Kageyama no aparecía del todo en los entrenamientos, se limitaba a verlos desde lejos con bastante autonomía para organizarse o como llevarlos a cabo.  
  
La ultima, y era la que más confundía al capitán y a su amigo Genda, era que Kazemaru Ichirouta además de haberse presentado como una especie de vocero del entrenador, era un jugador más del equipo. Se presentaba a los entrenamientos y era de los primeros en llegar, incluso daba consejos a otros jugadores acerca de sus propios entrenamientos, tácticas o técnicas especiales, se ofrecía para cerrar la cancha al final de cada sesión y permitía que algunos se quedaran hasta más tarde enterando, no parecía que viniera a mandar o vigilar a los jugadores.  
  
Tan sólo era un compañero más de equipo. Un muy buen compañero de entrenamiento y un hábil defensa...  
  
— Te digo que no tiene sentido — Se queja Sakuma, mientras se secaba el sudor por el ultimo entrenamiento en conjunto.  
  
La mitad de los jugadores se había puesto a hacer ejercicios mientras que la otra al tiro al arco. Cambiando de lugar después de anotar tres tiros, así mismo el portero se intercambiaba con alguno de los suplentes para no agotarlo mucho.  
  
Genda también estaba en su descanso, dejó de tomar agua de su botella, se secó el resto que goteo por sus labios y sonrió de lado, también estaba confundido, pero le hacía un poco de gracia el rostro de su amigo.  
  
— Tal ves, el quiera jugar… No lo se.  
  
— Pero llegó con Kageyama — Sakuma soltó un suspiro agotado. — Y no ha dado explicaciones de nada.  
  
— Y si en ves de atacarlo con la mirada — Propone entre broma y regaño — ¿Lo tratas como un miembro del equipo?  
  
Pudo escuchar el quejido de Sakuma junto a murmullos que no quiso entender, después de unos minutos lo miro de reojo y vio como este asentía.  
  
— Pero no le quitaré un ojo de encima.  
  
— Entendido — Asiente desviando la mirada de su amigo hasta el chico con la coleta. — Aunque, ya hay alguien quien le tiene la mirada encima.  
  
— ¿Ah?  
  
Genda hace un movimiento con la barbilla para señalar a uno de los nuevos miembros del equipo. Sakuma lo sigue con la mirada y desde la posición de Kazemaru va hasta un extremo de la cancha, en una de las bancas se encuentra el otro problema para el capitán: Akio Fudou.  
  
— Mala combinación… —Susurra ya resignado a que aumenten sus dolores de cabeza.  
  
Kazemaru ya había logrado meter tres tiros en el arco y estaba haciendo abdominales sobre el pasto sintético. El continuo movimiento de su cuerpo y por sobre todo de su cabello provocó que poco a poco se soltara el agarre de la liga de su coleta. Hasta que en el ultimo movimiento hacia arriba esta no soportara y se rompiera, dejando que todo el cabello del defensa cayera sobre sus hombros.  
  
— Demonios… — Susurró el chico, sosteniendo un mechón que cubría uno de sus ojos y que amenazaba con moverse de su lugar.  
  
Siente como unos pasos lentos pero seguros se acercan a él, sube la mirada hasta que nota el rostro del otro nuevo jugador del club de fútbol, su mirada verde y su cabello desordenado sólo lo hacen recordar lo que había pasado hace unos días...  
  


*

  
  
_Era día libre y no tenían ni clases, ni entrenamiento, sin embargo Kazemaru había ido a conocer mejor las instalaciones y la cancha donde debería entrenad de ahora en adelante.  
  
No había pasado ni dos días desde que se presentó junto a Kageyama a ser parte del equipo de fútbol del Instituto Imperial, el contacto con sus compañeros había sido mínimo, más para que el shock por ver a ese hombre nuevamente se pasara un poco, que el ambiente se calmara y que las dudad y preguntas no cayeran sobre él.  
  
Sakuma fue el primero y el más insistente en pedir explicaciones, le recordó todo lo que había hecho Kageyama cuando ellos confiaban en él, y lo mal que lo habían pasado como equipo, aun habían secuelas de ese maltrato en ellos.  
  
Él no entendía sus razones, y Kazemaru no estaba dispuesto a responder con ese nivel de hostilidad. La ultima ves que el capitán fue a reclamar por su repentina ‘alianza’ con Kageyama lo dejó hablando sólo en los pasillos del instituto sin dirigirle la mirada.  
  
Mientras iba por el amplio patio del terreno, no pudo evitar compararlo con el de Raimon, este es mucho más amplio y mejor cuidado que el terreno de tierra y hierva media seca de su antigua secundaria.  
  
Pudo sentir unos pasos lentos, las suelas de sus zapatos se enterraban en las pequeñas piedras de los caminos de la secundaria, sentía que caminaban hacia él. Al voltear y levantar la vista puede ver a otro integrante del club de fútbol, a penas lo reconoce -fueron muchos rostros ese día, solo conocía a unos pocos jugadores- y ese chico era una cara nueva para él, de ojos verdes y cabello castaño.  
  
— Hola — Escucha que lo saluda unos pasos antes de llegar a su lado. Kazemaru se levanta de la banca por inercia.  
  
— Hola.  
  
— ‘Hey girl’ — Pronuncia el otro con un acento que pretende parecerse al de un extranjero, y lo que sigue no mejora la situación— Eres preciosa ¿Quieres salir conmigo?  
  
Un par de enormes venas crecen en la frente de Kazemaru, otro tipo que quiere salir con “ella”  
  
— Soy un chico — Pronuncia muy serio, y entrecerrando los ojos como si no fuese la primera ves que pasa por esto.  
  
El otro parece procesar lo que le acaba de decir. Cargando...  
  
— ¡Mierda! — El castaño retrocede un par de pasos y mira mejor a quien tiene delante de él — Pareces una chica, ¿Estás seguro?  
  
— Vete.  
  
Kazemaru le responde cortante, se da media vuelta y camina hasta la cancha para entrenar un poco más por su cuenta.  
  
— ¡Oye! Espera un momento — Escucha que le grita pero no voltea. — ¿Y lo de salir juntos? Aun está en pie.  
  
— ¡Déjame en paz!_   
  


*

  
  
La sonrisa de medio rostro que ve reflejado en ese castaño no le hace gracia, y ahora con el cabello completamente al aire en verdad siente que su masculinidad peligra.  
  
— Kazemaru — Su vista viaja desde Fudou hasta la mánager que se acercó a ellos en algún momento, la chica se agacha a la altura del defensa y de su muñeca retira una liga que usaba como pulsera para entregársela — Espero te sirva.  
  
— Gracias — El defensa termina amarrándose el cabello de vuelta a su coleta tras eso le sonría a la mánager y ella se retira de inmediato un poco avergonzada.  
  
Kazemaru no desaprovecha la oportunidad de restregárselo en la cara a quien tiene delante. Como si eso fuese una prueba de que él es un hombre.  
  
— Eso no prueba nada — Gruñe Fudou aun parado cerca del chico.  
  
— Quiero terminar mi entrenamiento — Kazemaru rodó los ojos y volvió a hacer los abdominales que le faltaban para darse luego un descanso.  
  
Fudou se cruza de brazos y lo mira por breves segundos, parece que medita alguna idea que no le agrada del todo, gruñe por lo bajo y se recuesta en el suelo al lado de Kazemaru quien para de hacer el ejercicio y se le queda mirando confuso.  
  
— ¿Qué haces?  
  
— ¿Cuantos de faltan? —Pregunta Fudou obviando la respuesta a la pregunta del defensa.  
  
— Dos series de diez —Le contesta Kazemaru casi en automático. Aun confundido.  
  
Ve como Fudou vuelve a recostarse en el suelo, flexionando sus piernas y colocando ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza, da un suspiro y con la mirada sobre Kazemaru, acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad le dice.  
  
— Ponte a contar.  
  
Kazemaru lo escucha como una orden, pero se le hace divertido que alguien como Fudou, quien se ha negado a entrenar ya que él no lo necesita, ahora le pida que cuente los abdominales para que terminen los ejercicios que le quedan al defensa, no sabe que pensar, y no lo medita mucho pues la mirada insistente que le envía el chico lo hace volver al suelo.  
  
— Uno — Comienza a contar Kazemaru, con una mirada divertida por la situación, a pesar de que el chico antes de dijera que parece una chica.  
  
No tiene claro si el otro lo hace para seguir molestándole con el tema, que es lo más seguro, o por algún otro motivo.  
  
Ve como Fudou imita su ejercicio, con la mirada seria, se nota concentrado en este entrenamiento, y Kazemaru vuelve a sentir por breves segundos, que pertenece a un equipo, como antes, como en Raimon.


End file.
